


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've talked about getting married before. Not really about proposing and wedding and all the things around it but about finally being together as a married couple.And Dan thought he was ready for it. And he is ready. He is just a little bit too emotional considering Phil is not one to just kneel down and ask.





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> another stupidly fluffy story because i love writing them and theres no one to stop me

“Hey Dan! Come here!” Phil shouted from the other room. It was strange. Phil usually didn’t shout. But then he sounded a bit excited and Dan considered not standing up because Phil probably just came up with some really stupid pun and wanted to share it.

“Coming.” And he did. He opened the door to the next room and looked at Phil. His boyfriend was standing in the middle of room looking a bit nervous.

“Did something happen or what?”

“I… I was just thinking you know. I am getting really old. I mean I am already thirty! That’s like one third of my life gone.”

“Phil I told you not to worry about this. People still love you and you made the most out of these thirty years.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well what is it this time that you didn’t yet do?”

“I know it’s not 2022 but at that time I will be already 35 and I just think that’s too old to do that. I want to do it now.” And then Phil took out his phone and unlocked it. A second later a song started playing.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Dan didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t know what to do. Not to mention why can’t Phil just normally kneel down and say some cheesy line. Of course he had to do something like this.

“I also did this,” Phil said and then he pushed his phone into Dan’s hand. It was a video not just a song.

“These are my favourite moments we shared on camera.”

Dan watched how their faces passed on the screen. He remembered most of these moments. The video was in chronological order and they were looking more and more mature and the moments felt a bit different than the first ones but it was still them, just more domestic.

“Phil Lester, I hate you so much. Why do you always do things like this?” And then Dan was crying and still trying to watch the video. He was so fucking emotional.

The video was near the end when the last clip ended and there was just black screen while Bruno Mars sang his last sentence.

Dan looked at Phil but Phil was already kneeling down, opening a small box with a ring in it.

“Marry me?”

“You sap. Of course!”

“I was worried for a minute. You were so emotional suddenly. I thought I broke you.”

“I hate you. You made me into this. You and your stupid proposal. You could just take me to dinner and not be a sappy sap making me a fucking video of our happy moments!”

“Oh, dinner should be there soon actually. I ordered pizza. I know it’s not how the real proposal should go but I just thought you will appreciate this more. “

“I do… Thank you. But maybe you can now actually give me the ring you know…”

“Sorry! I totally forgot.”

And now Dan had a ring on his finger and it made him almost cry again. He thought he was prepared for everything. They’ve talked about marriage before. But it was actually happening. Phil proposed and Dan discovered he was so not emotionally ready for it.

He hugged Phil tightly and didn’t let go.

“I love you so much. Even if you snore sometimes and make bad puns and sometimes I really want to punch you for things you say.”

“I love you too. You are perfect. Perfect for me,” Phil said hugging Dan.

“Stop being so sentimental. You will make me cry again.”

“What if I want to?”

“Shut up. Let me enjoy the moment.”

 

Two hours later they were lying on the sofa. Dan had to look at his ring every few minutes to see if it’s still there. It was.

“I want to tell the internet.”

“Really? Now?”

“Yeah. Now you can’t run away from me so I think we can tell them.”

“I wasn’t planning on running away.”

“Well it doesn’t matter. Now you can’t so I can show you off to everyone. But first I want to show them the ring.”

And with that Dan reached for his phone and took a selfie of himself with his hand on his chin, showing off the ring. Then he took another one and another one until he had about twenty of them. It took him few minutes to decide which one was the best.

Then he opened Instagram and played a bit with the picture to make it look better. But he got stuck. He needed something clever to say.

“I can almost hear you thinking. You don’t have to always be sassy and clever. You just got proposed to. Be as emotional as you want to.”

“I am not you, Phil. It’s important that I write something clever. This is the only chance I will ever get to do this. Never again. It needs to be perfect.”

“No. You just want to break the internet.”

“Maybe.”

“And for that you don’t even need to write anything. Just post the picture with some emoji. They will get it.”

“I hate when you make reasonable points.”

In the end Dan wrote “i said yes” with an engagement ring emoji. He read it again and added the emoji of two boys holding hands. And posted it, sharing it as always on twitter and tumblr.

“So… happy?”

“Yeah. Now I want you to take me to bed.”

“Wait,” Phil took his phone and quickly liked Dan’s photo.

“And you are telling me I am the one breaking the internet.”

“You posted it. Now let’s go. I have a fiancé to satisfy.”

Dan giggled and took Phil’s hand. He was so fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not really believe it would happen this way (if it ever happens) (though dan would want to break the internet). i just think its really cute.
> 
> i also just found out i can actually give a fantiction to myself. wow. maybe i should. its called self-care. you should try it.


End file.
